Home
by hannahpaige
Summary: Developing feelings for Noah Puckerman had been stupid at best. Kissing Noah Puckerman? Biggest mistake of her life." Puckleberry, Faberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! First Glee story, hope you enjoy it. It's just a very quick little one-shot, but hopefully it's okay anyway :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, it would state somewhere in his contract that Mark Salling is not allowed to wear a shirt. Like, ever._**

* * *

She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head as she stared determinedly at Mr Schue. It was very disconcerting to have to try and focus on her pitch and technique (both of which were perfect) when his gaze on her made her body buzz and her heart thump in her ears. She kept her hands fisted in her lap, resisting the urge to turn around and look at him. That was what he was imploring her to do. Either that or jump on him and rip his soft grey t-shirt off with her teeth (she knew it was soft because of the way she'd ran her hands over his chest in his truck this morning).

Quinn nudged her side and looked at her quizzically. _Are you okay?_ She mouthed, perfect brow furrowed. Rachel gave her the most reassuring smile she had, and checked her watch after she looked away. Only two minutes to go. Two minutes and she'd have to make a run for her car, dragging her pink trolley bag and a heavily pregnant blonde with her. It wasn't going to be easy.

'Okay! Any questions?' Mr Schue looked at the group hopefully. Rachel shook her head eagerly. 'Alright, then you guys can go.'

She was the first one who jumped out of her seat. 'C'mon Quinn, I have so much homework to do!' Ignoring Quinn's protests she grabbed her by the arm and her pink trolley bag with her other hand. The two girls were out the door before anyone else had even stood up. Well, except for Noah. Rachel saw him stumble over the seats as he tried to follow, and to shake Finn off.

'Rachel! Slow down! I'm not in the mood to give birth right now.'

Rachel slowed down automatically, but couldn't stop the frantic beating of her heart, the intense need to _get the hell out of there._ The hallways were empty, as they always were after Glee practice.

'Sorry, I just wanted to beat the traffic. You know how conditions can be at this time of day.'

Quinn looked at her as though she was crazy. 'Alright, but I have to talk to Puck first. I have that doctor's appointment tomorrow and wanted to ask him to come with me.'

'I thought I was going to come with you?'

Quinn shrugged. 'Of course. But Puck did say that he wanted to be a part of this and I'm trying to respect his wishes.' She gave a small, sort of sad smile. 'It's the least I can do after everything I've done to him. And to Finn.'

Rachel tried to give her a sympathetic look, but the thought of going back to find Noah after avoiding him almost all day was torturous. She had ruined everything, and all she wanted to do was crawl under her covers and never come out. But _damn_, sometimes life just sucked when pregnancy issues arose. Especially when Quinn got all hormonal and threw things at her. Yeah, that _really_ sucked.

'Okay.' Rachel conceded, spotting Noah marching towards them determinedly. Quinn gave him a smile.

'I'll just be a sec.'

Noah looked surprised when Quinn met him in the hallway and began to talk. At first his eyes stayed on Rachel, but then they flickered to the blonde in front of him. Rachel watched as several emotions ran across his face. Confusion, relief, hope, and finally, genuine happiness. He gave Quinn a breath taking smile and Rachel felt her heart lurch. Quinn turned her back on Noah, and beamed at her.

'Let's go.'

Rachel half-expected Noah to follow them. When he didn't, Rachel felt almost... disappointed?

***

That night, Rachel and Quinn were lying side by side in Rachel's bed, on top of the covers, watching _The Little Mermaid. _They sang along to the songs and she felt content for the first time all day. All week in fact.

Her whole life had turned around since inviting Quinn Fabray into her home after she moved out of Finn's house. At first she had rejected Rachel's offer, but she had nowhere to go. Things had been awkward, but then they began to make each other laugh, and bond over Disney movies . Now Rachel had someone she could call her friend, her best friend, actually. Quinn was different when she was alone. Sweeter, much more friendly.

Finn and Noah weren't really speaking. Rachel took it upon herself to try and connect the two. She'd given them both a stern talking to, and forced Noah to try and patch things up with Finn. Things were finally back on track.

And now, even Quinn and Noah were right where they should be. Supporting one another, caring for their child together.

It was inevitable, she supposed, having the relationship between her and Noah grow and the one between her and Quinn did.

Sure, they had come a long way since Baby gate and the 'I'm Sorry' cookies she'd baked him afterward. He didn't roll his eyes when she talked about musicals or winning her first Tony, nor did he call her crazy or ridicule her for her... abrasiveness. In fact, they had managed to become... friends.

Developing feelings for Noah Puckerman had been stupid at best. Kissing Noah Puckerman? Biggest mistake of her life.

She wasn't sure when it had started. When she noticed her skin tingled whenever he touched her? When even being around him could make her thump harder and louder than it ever had before? When she realised she hadn't thought about Finn in weeks? Was it when Kurt began to give her little knowing looks whenever she and Noah sung together or she gave him mix CD's of songs she thought he might like?

Maybe. Either way, there was no doubt in her mind that she had fallen for Noah Puckerman. Her feelings were much bigger than they had been that one week they had dated. She didn't tell Quinn, she didn't tell anyone. She pretended everything was the same. Until that morning. He had invited her into his truck as she walked across the school parking lot, to make her listen to some awful music that she abhorred, but, sitting there, watching him play drums on the steering wheel and grin at her, she had leaned over and pressed her lips firmly against his.

They were just as soft as she'd remembered, and they fit against hers perfectly. She had been so overjoyed to finally be kissing him, to be feeling his heart thud against his rib cage in time with hers, she hadn't realised he wasn't kissing back. When she did, she pulled back, frowning. They stared at each other, his eyes were cloudy, and she couldn't read them like she usually could. Mortified, she jumped out of the truck and made a run for the doors of the school.

She had eaten lunch in the auditorium and told Quinn she was doing homework in the library. She hid out for the rest of the day, bolting into the nearest room whenever she saw the top of his Mohawk above the crowd.

Noah didn't feel the same way about her. She was doomed to be forever in love with boys that didn't like her. She was forever going o be the friend. Although, she doubted she was even that anymore.

'I'm really glad I did that today Rachel. I mean, Puck's been fetching me sandwiches and ice cream for too long, it's time he plays a real part in this. Don't you think? Rachel?'

Quinn shook her out of her thoughts. 'Sorry?'

Quinn rolled her green eyes, and for a moment she looked like the old Quinn Fabray. 'Stop being stupid, I know you're hiding something from me.' Sounded like her, too.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. 'What are you talking about? No I'm not.'

'I'll tell you what Rach, you may be a good actress, but your lying is _terrible._'

'I don't really want to talk about it.' Rachel crossed her arms over her tank top and stared doggedly at the TV. She jerked her head towards her bedroom door when the doorbell rang.

Quinn smirked. 'What's that saying? Saved by the bell?'

Rachel ignored her and made her way downstairs, past the empty lounge room and kitchen. Her Dad's were out, and wouldn't be back until late. She was used to being home alone, but now with Quinn, the house was never empty.

When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before Noah Puckerman standing on her front porch, but it was certainly unexpected.

'Oh, um, hi.' Great. She had turned bright red for no apparent reason.

'Rachel.' His voice was low and gravelly and she repressed her shivers, giving him a bright smile.

'Quinn's upstairs, I'll just get her-' She made to turn away but Noah grabbed her by the arm firmly.

'I'm not here to see Quinn. I'm here to see you.' Her shivers were not to be denied, it seemed.

She mentally prepped herself. _It's okay Rachel, you've gone through rejection before. You can do this. Be strong. It's just Noah Puckerman? Who cares how incredibly attractive he is? Or how sweet his is with his little sister? Or how he lends you his jacket when you're called? Or how good he tastes? Or that even the scent of him is making you want to jump on him right now..._

'Me? What do you want with me?' She said nonchalantly.

He smirked at her. 'Don't play dumb. Not after you pretty much jumped e in my truck this morning.'

'Oh so you noticed that, huh?'

Noah seemed surprised at her confidence. Even as she repeated the same mantra in her head over and over. _He's just a boy, he doesn't matter... He's just a boy, he doesn't matter..._

But he did matter. She's never wanted to reach out and touch someone so badly. And he was _right there_, hands in pockets, hazel eyes burning through her.

'Rachel, I know you've been avoiding me all day. I'm sorry about this morning.'

'What's there to be sorry about?' Her voice was weirdly high-pitched.

He looked down, and then up her through unfairly-long eyelashes. 'I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I'm sorry I didn't kiss you back. I was just totally unprepared for that, and it was so unexpected...'

'Oh it's okay, don't worry about it, good night Noah!' She tried to shut the door before tears threatened to spill out. _Go on, say it. I'm sorry, but you're not the one I want._

'Rachel!' Noah pushed the door back open and rolled his eyes. 'I'm trying to make a point here!'

'Get on with it then!' She said. She couldn't help, honestly she couldn't. A single tear made its way down her cheek and she looked the floor, ashamed.

She was startled to feel Noah's hand brushing away the wetness. 'Why are you crying?' His voice was gentle.

'Just say it Noah. Stop trying to be nice about it. You don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you.' She still couldn't look at him. Couldn't look into his eyes and know he would never be hers.

'You're definitely crazy, Berry.'

Rachel looked up, surprised. He hadn't called her crazy in a very long time...

That's when all logical and rational thought left her mind. She was surrounded by heat, and felt Noah's warm lips on her own, his hands on either side of head. He felt so good, so real and solid, and she pulled him to her by his shoulders. He gave a grunt of approval into her mouth and kissed her harder. All the blood in her body rushed to her head and her knees almost gave out under her. Noah pulled her into his warm embrace, his arms encircling her. She felt warm, safe, _home_.

And it ended way too soon. She looked up at him, startled. There was a smirked on his swollen lips and she touched a finger to her own, wondering if they were too.

She heard a derisive snort from somewhere behind her and whirled around. She had forgotten other people existed, but at the site of Quinn standing at the bottom of the stairs, she felt herself blush deeply. Quinn stalked past them into the kitchen, not looking at them.

'Seriously, it was about time, but get a room...'

Rachel gaped after her, and turned to Noah, wide eyed.

He shrugged. 'You heard the woman.' And captured her lips in another world shattering kiss.

Neither of them noticed as Quinn made her way back upstairs, a tub of ice cream in one hand, rolling her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are always welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again :) so i was going to leave this as just a one shot, but I wrote this up to get it out of my system and thought hey, why not share it? Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

'So, how was it?'

It was several minutes until Rachel had returned to her bedroom, convincing a certain mohawked delinquent that it would be better if they continued their 'conversation' at school tomorrow.

He had simply smirked, pressed his lips against hers one more time and left. She watched him walk back out to his truck. He looked back at her at least four times.

It wasn't until he'd driven off into the darkness that Rachel realised her legs felt as though her bones had melted.

It had taken her at_ least_ ten minutes to get back up the stairs.

'Quinn!' Rachel spluttered. 'Don't- that's _highly_ inappropriate-'

The blonde rolled her eyes and eat another heaped spoonful of chocolate-chip ice cream and then gestured towards her stomach. 'Rachel, you're my friend. Don't be shy with details.' She gestured towards her stomach. 'I didn't get this way because Puck and I held hands.'

'Exactly.' Rachel was roughly the colour of a tomato. 'You already know all the details. You know more than I do.'

Quinn looked at her sympathetically. 'The difference between Puck and I and Noah and you is that you guys have actually feelings for each other. It's a completely different situation. You're obviously excited and dying to spill all. So go ahead.'

Rachel smiled. 'You called him Noah.'

Quinn shrugged, green eyes sparkling. 'He's Noah when it concerns you.'

She could feel her skin growing hotter, if that was possible. 'It was pretty amazing.' She confessed quietly.

Quinn squealed. 'It's about time you two realised what was going on. The entire Glee club was about to lock you guys up in a closet or something.'

Rachel laughed, her excitement rolling off her in nervous waves. Her hands were actually _shaking_.

'So, what? Are you guys an_ item_ now?' Quinn teased playfully, turning the volume down on the TV.

Rachel paused. 'Well... we didn't really talk about that. I _guess_ so.'

'From what I saw, you guys weren't talking about much at all.'

'Quinn!' Rachel found herself exclaiming for the second time that night. 'Honestly, you're feeling quick witted tonight.'

Quinn shrugged. 'I like teasing you about this. I've held in all my snappy remarks where you two are concerned for too long.'

Rachel laughed. 'I'm glad you can finally let yourself go.'

She held up the tub of ice cream. 'Already there.'

All of a sudden, Quinn looked miserable. These pregnancy hormones were driving Rachel crazy. Quinn was up and then down all the time, and it was usually caused by nothing.

'I'm so fat. And I'm getting bigger everyday.'

'You're pregnant.' Rachel corrected her. 'You want your baby to be healthy, don't you?'

Quinn nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

'Well then it's a good thing that you're getting bigger. It means the baby is strong.'

Her friend rubbed a hand on her swollen belly as Rachel looked on fondly. 'Berry?'

'Yes, Quinn?'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

The two teenagers smiled at each other, the sounds of Under the Sea playing softly in the background.

***

She couldn't sleep. Quinn had gone to her bed an hour ago, leaving Rachel to go absolutely _crazy_ over Noah Puckerman.

She shivered under the blankets, remembering the way he had looked at her, held her, wiped her tears away.

'Damn it.' She whispered under her breath. Tomorrow never seemed so far away. She worried that it would be awkward, or that he would simply ignore her.

_He wouldn't do that. We're friends._ She convinced herself.

And then her train of thought changed; Noah Puckerman had kissed her. Several times. _Her_, Rachel Berry! He had told her she was crazy when she thought he was going to reject her. That meant he liked her, right?

Rachel turned over again, settling in for a long night.

***

It was already 8 o'clock, and Rachel stood in front of her mirror, holding yet another skirt and top against her. She saw Quinn waddle through her doorway and settle on her bed, hair and clothes perfect.

'Can you hurry up please?'

She sighed and threw the clothes on the floor, where it joined the other, equally unfortunate choices for what to wear to school. 'I don't have any clothes.'

Quinn rolled her green eyes. 'Yes, you do. Besides, Puck saw you in your bunny slippers last night, anything else is an improvement.'

'Quinn.' Rachel said shrilly. 'This is not a joke. Not only are we going to be late today, but I'm going to look like a homeless person when we finally do get there!'

The blonde sighed and hoisted herself off the pink comforter and to Rachel's closet, a thoughtful look on her face. 'Usually I would insult you about that pants suit, but I happen to want to get an education.'

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. 'You won't find anything in there; it's all too dressy or too casual, too big or just plain ugly.'

'What about this?' She pulled a pink dress out and Rachel shook her head. 'Too girly.'

'You are a girl.' All she got in return for that was a glare.

Rachel knew she was being stupid. But this was Noah Puckerman. _Noah Puckerman_. And they were about to get into a relationship. When he looked back on when he asked her to (finally) be his girlfriend, she didn't want him remembering her looking like a four year old/grandmother.

'Rachel, c'mon. He's just a boy. A boy who has seen you in every ugly outfit imaginable throughout the time you've known each other. And he still kissed you last night. Obviously he's not really interested in your clothes.'

Rachel nodded, smiling at Quinn. 'You're right.'

'I'd say he's more interested in what's under them.'

'Quinn!'

***

It took them a further twenty minutes before Rachel was dressed, in a white skirt and navy blue blouse, and they walked through the doors with five minutes to spare until class.

'Maybe he won't even be here today. Perhaps he has decided to rebel against the system and take the day off.'

'Berry, Puck hasn't cut school in about two months, don't be stupid.' Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

'You know they might freeze like that if you roll your eyes one more time.' Rachel pouted.

'I can't help it. It's the natural response whenever a person is around you.'

'You're not exactly instilling me with a great deal of confidence!'

'Look, here's my advice. Wait for him to find you, act casual, and please _try_ not to freak the guy out.'

They stopped at Rachel's locker, and Quinn rested on the one next to it, looking at her thoughtfully.

'Berry? Have you ever thought of, I don't know, _not_ bringing that pink wheel-y thing?' Her perfectly straight nose wrinkled in disgust as she watched Rachel attempt to shove it in her locker. Slightly out of breath, Rachel frowned.

'Of course I've considered the idea; my bag can be quite a burden. But, in the event of a slushie attack, I find it comforting to know that I spare set of clothes.'

'But you haven't been slushied in months!' Quinn said exasperatedly.

'It doesn't hurt to be prepared.' Rachel said determinedly, shutting her locker, books cradled to her chest.

They began to walk down the hall together to Quinn's locker. The hallway was still littered with last minute stragglers.

'What do you have first period?'

'English. With Noah.' Rachel answered.

Quinn smirked. 'Have fun with that.'

'Here's where I leave you. I can't be late.' She said as they stopped at Quinn's locker.

'Oh, c'mon, Berry. Help a pregnant girl out, will you?'

Rachel said. 'What pregnant girl wants, pregnant girl gets. Even if you are perfectly capable of holding your own books.'

'What if the weight makes the baby fall out?' Quinn sad innocently.

'Quinn, that is completely impossible, I assure you the baby quite secure nestled in your womb.'

Quinn looked disgusted.

'Okay, that is not something a guy needs to hear first thing in the morning.'

Rachel struggled not to grin at the male voice behind her, but knowing Noah was behind her sent chills up and down her spine, and happiness bloomed in her stomach.

He gave her a grin in return; his whole face lighting up, more open then she'd ever seen him.

'Good morning, Noah.' She said shyly.

'Hey Berry. How're you feeling today?' He smirked at her, and she could feel her face going red. From behind her, Quinn made a retching noise. Noah sent her a look and then turned back to Rachel.

'Here.' He said, taking her books out of her arms. His hands brushed her skin and she shivered, and blushed harder.

'Thank you Noah. That's very chivalrous of you.' She was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt.

'Great. Now you can't complain about holding mine.' Quinn dumped her books in her arms, a smirk on her face.

'Fabray.' Noah groaned. 'You completely ruined the gesture.'

Rachel shrugged. 'I don't mind.'

'Give them to me.' He shifted her books to his other arms and held out a hand for Quinn's.

'No, it's really okay, Noah-'

'Seriously, Berry, hand them over.' He gave her an imploring look with his hazel eyes and she just melted. This was surreal.

They walked down the hallway together, and Quinn stopped in front of the nearest classroom. 'I'm in here.'

'Seriously, Fabray? You made me carry your book about a foot's distance?'Noah rolled his eyes.

She shrugged. 'I didn't make you do anything. Later.' She took her books from Noah's arms and winked at Rachel. She turned red automatically.

When Quinn was gone, Rachel begun to feel extremely awkward. They continued walking. Without her books, she didn't quite know what to do with her hands.

'So, Berry, what do you think?'

She looked at him questioningly.

He smirked. 'Was I as good as you hoped?'

'Noah!' She hit him lightly on the arm. 'Don't be crass.'

'Simple question, babe.' She thought she might be able to see something in his eyes. A kind of vulnerability.

Rachel softened, but still felt a little thrill at the word 'babe'. 'I'm really glad you came over last night, Noah.' She said quietly.

Noah grinned, the hesitancy in his eyes disappearing.

'So, what are you getting up to this weekend? I thought we could grab some food, maybe-'

Butterflies were going crazy in Rachel's stomach. 'Noah?' She interrupted him. He stopped talking abruptly and raised his eyebrows slightly at her. 'Does this mean... I mean, are we, like, together now?'

A little half-smile played at his full lips and he slung one arm over her shoulder. It fit around her perfectly. 'Of course, Berry. So dinner, maybe a movie, see where we end up.'

She felt as though nothing would ever be able to wipe the grin off of her face. She was walking down the corridors of McKinley with Noah Puckerman, the jock who used to slushie her constantly, and she had never felt happier. The small amount of people still wondering the halls glanced at them curiously and whispered to their friends, but Rachel felt protected with the weight of Noah's arm around her.

'That sounds lovely, Noah.' He looked down at her, and leaned in. Her heart swelled as she felt the soft pressure of his lips on hers. It was only a short kiss, but it sent her butterflies wild and a blush to her cheeks.

'I like it when I make you blush.' He said softly. She couldn't do anything but smile blissfully at him. He was even more perfect up close.

They reached their classroom, Rachel as red as a tomato. He opened the door for her and walked straight up to the back, ignoring the stares of everyone already seated. Honestly, they'd been friends for a long time, they'd sat together occasionally. Maybe they could see the change of their relationship status by how flushed and happy she looked? Or perhaps it was simply the look Noah gave her as she sat down next to him, and the way he reached over and took her hand in his.

He drew circles on the back of her hand. It felt complete natural.

Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. Who'd have thought?

* * *

_**A/N: Very quick Puckleberry cuteness. I'd love a review if you have the time :)**_


End file.
